Stranger Than Fiction
by SmileWave
Summary: Light Yagami was just like any other typical fan of his favorite manga Death Note. What will happen when he runs into someone he least expected? How will he deal with the fact that his favorite manga is coming to life?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Death Note**

Okay. So.. I know. I need to update my other stories. I was debating whether or not I should make this a one shot or not. But then I'm like "Eh.. why not? see how it goes?"

SO. I give you _Stranger Than Fiction_. Tell me what you think, and whether or not I should continue or just leave it or delete it and whatnot.

Also, What username should I give Light? I dont' know what to put..

* * *

_"The next volume to Death Note is coming out tomorrow! I can't wait!_" Light typed in his fan blog about the famous manga, with his username LLover4ever. Light was laying on his stomach and typed on his laptop upstairs in his room. It was ten o'clock at night and he was going to bed.

"_I know! I bet it's going to be as good as the other!"_ his friend, Mikami, commented, "_Maybe even L's name will be revealed."_

_"Well, I don't know about L.. I think he's going to die or something. I mean come on! He's got nothing on Beyond!"_ some other person posted. Their username is MrsBeyondBirthday801.

Light logged off and closed his laptop. He smiled and turned off his lamp, went under the covers, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Light, Mikami, and Matsuda are waiting in line that reached outside of the bookstore. Death Note comes out today and luckily Light pre-ordered three before they sold out!

The line was _huge_. Like really huge. It goes around the whole bookstore and there are some major fangirls. Some of them even got into fights about L and B.

"No! How dare you say that about L!"

"Well it's true! He's a freak! He only relies on Watari to do everything for him! All he does is sit behind a computer to talk to people!"

"He's actually _met_ people, dumbass!"

"W-Well.. Beyond-"

"Oh! and Beyond is a wanna-be-L. Remember? _He_ dresses up like L-"

That's when Light tuned the girls out. The line got shorter, and eventually, they made it in. Light looked around to see a big life-sized cardboard cutout of L and B back-to-back. Both looking at each other from behind. L with his bad posture and a thumb to his lips. L with his spiked jet black hair, pale skin, slim figure… and Beyond being almost exactly the same. Except maybe a little taller by a little if you concentrated, and of course, his blood red eyes. The line was still long, so Light and his friends started to talk.

"What do you think will happen?" Matsuda asked.

"No idea. I hope that Near is more involved though," Mikami said, "and Matt..Mello.."

"I just hope that nothing happens to L."

"Of course. Nothing should happen to your precious L," Mikami teased.

"Oh shove off."

They finally made it to the counter, the moment Light had been waiting for. The woman standing behind the counter handed Light his copy and winked at him. Light ignored her and stared at the cover.

L looked as sexy as ever. Mysterious.. That's what Light liked in a character. It kept him interested in the manga. Light wasn't really one to be reading books such as this, being the one who studied and all, but once he saw L.. and tried it, he never stopped reading. He would always be anxious for the date to arrive where the next volume would come out in stores.

Oh my.. The way L crouched.. His alias suited him too…

Ryuzaki..

the way he ate..

the way his face-

"Light! you coming or what?" Matsuda yelled from across the store and attracted a lot of stares.

"Yeah!" Light followed them out and into the car. Mikami dropped Light off at his house and Light immediately ran upstairs to his room. Light's walls are covered in Death Note stuff, especially pictures of L in his many poses and moments.. Light jumped onto his bed, lied on his stomach. He opened the book and started reading.

_I can't wait!_

* * *

Light slammed the book shut, "I don't believe this!"

Light turned his laptop on and went to his blog.

_"*Spoiler* I don't believe this! Beyond seemed childish. And then they had to add Kira!"_

Then someone commented,_ "I know!'_

Light logged off and went downstairs and saw his mother making dinner. His sister, Sayu, watching television.

His father.. hasn't been home. He left the family a few years ago with no goodbye. Just woke up one day, got up, and left. That was it. So Light did everything he could to help his mother in every way he can. They don't struggle a lot because his mother managed to find a good job with a good salary.

"Hey Light, hungry?"

"Uh, yeah! Want me to get Sayu?"

"Sure," she said, smiling. Light nodded and walked into the living room.

"Sayu, dinner is ready."

"Okay." Sayu walked into the dining room and sat down.

"How was the manga?" Sayu asked as Light walked to the kitchen.

"Eh, It was alright. They added another character," Light turned to his mother, " I'm going to go hang out with Matsuda and Mikami."

"Okay Light. Be safe."

"Always." He walked out the door.

* * *

"I seriously hate this.. Fucking Kira!" Matsuda said as the trio walked through the streets of Tokyo, looking for a place to hang.

Mikami shrugged, "Kira adds a little something something to the story."

Light decided to interrupt, "So, anyone want to go to Starbucks?"

"Sure! I actually have money on me today," Matsuda said, excited.

"Why not.." Mikami said. Light nodded and lead the way.

They make it to their destination and walked in. Light's mouth watered at the scent of coffee that filled the room. Matsuda went and saved their usual spot in the corner of the room, which had a big square table and four chairs.

The line moved fairly quickly, Mikami ordered and then it was Light's turn.

"I'll have a Caramel Frappuccino."

"What size?" The young lady asked.

"Venti."

"Name?"

"Light."

"Alrighty.. That will be Four ninety five."

Light payed for his drink and went to go join Mikami since Matsuda went to go jump in line.

"This just in!" Light turned his attention to the tv, "There has been another murder in the last few days. Police are saying that this is a criminal that is very dangerous and you should be cautious at all times. The police will not release pictures to the public simply because they are too gruesome. Also! There had just been another heart attack in the past few hours and criminals are dropping dead left and right..."

Light had a bad feeling go throughout his body, _is it B? No.. B isn't real.. nor Kira_

They stayed there for a few hours, and then went to the mall. After an hour of walking around the mall, Light noticed how late it was getting.

"Hey guys? I'm going to go home. It's getting late."

"Aw. Okay! Bye Light."

"Bye."

Light walked out of the entrance closest and started walking towards the direction to his house. It was pretty late, so it was dark out. Light looked up at the sky as he was walking and smiled at how pretty the stars were, and the moon was full.

Light bumped into someone and let out an, "Oof!" and fell flat on his butt. Light saw a hand.

"I apologize," said a monotone voice, "Do you need help?"

Light took the hand and got up, "No, I'm sorry. I should've watched where I was going." He took a step back and dusted himself off.

That's when Light got a good look at the man. The man has spiked jet black hair, pale skin…

The man held his hand out again, "I'm Ryuzaki."

* * *

Authors Note:

Continue?

...I've had about two or three thousand typed already.. So.. Ill post more when I get some feedback I guess?

Let me know if I need to fix anything..

~SmileWave


	2. Chapter 2

Light's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped in shock. He looked at the man up and down.

The man is wearing a pair of old tennis shoes, he is wearing L's signature white long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. He even has bags under his eyes..

He… looked just like him..

Light started to laugh. The man stared at Light.

"Ahaha.. That's a great cosplay. Almost had me convinced."

"Cosplay?"

"You even shaved your eyebrows? Wow. You go pretty far."

The man raised a nonexistent brow.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get home." Light started to walk down the street towards his house.

"Wait just a second, why do you doubt that I am who I say I am?"

"Okay, so is it okay if I call you _L_?"

The man, Ryuzaki, looked at Light. Baffled, "How.. How do you know who I am?"

"Oh please!" Light rolled his eyes, "L is a character from the manga Death Note! You are really really obsessive when it comes to him, huh?"

The man looked at Light in confusion.

_Let's see… only something L would know.. or show.._

"Aha!" Light looked at L, "show me the scar on the top of your right foot."

"My right foot?"

"Yes. When L was younger he got attacked by a successor, B, and B managed to injure L by breaking his foot. L had to have surgery, which left a scar." Light smirked, " If you were just any other cosplayer, you wouldn't even think about the foot. You would think that people would either ignore you, or take you seriously."

"Very well." Ryuzaki kicked off his shoe and showed Light. Light gasped.

There was the scar that is acrossed the top of his foot. No. This can't be real.. L is a fictional character…

_So wait.. if L is real.. then.._

"So wait. You're looking for Beyond?" _and Kira_

"Correct."

"Oh my god.." _He's real,_ "So, how did you get here?"

"I was stumbling around and I noticed that Tokyo is different than usual. So I decided to walk around and I heard about the heart attacks on the news. I decided that Kira must be here. I started to walk to the bakery to grab a snack," Oh yeah, he likes sweets, "And I bumped into you."

"..Oh." Light said, "so you don't have anywhere to stay?"

"Well… I.. just.. No.." L said sheepishly.

Light chuckled, "Well, you can stay at my place? I'll just tell my mom something like you're a friend or something."

"Alright."

Light started walking.

"What's your name?"

"Light."

_Oh my god,_ he thought, _L. The L. Is staying at MY house. Somebody pinch me.._ "OW!" a rock flew out of no where and hit Light on the head. Light turned and saw L blink.

"Sorry.. I kicked it and it flew."

"Oh it's okay."

Light continued walking.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Light yelled and Sayu bounced to Light.

"Hey Light! I was- who's this?"

"This is my friend..Ryu-"

"Ryuga. Hideki Ryuga." L interrupted. He held out his hand, "pleasure to meet you."

Sayu blinked, "Nice to meet you too,"

Light's mom walked in and saw L. She smiled warmly at him, of course, "Oh, who's this?"

"This is my friend, Hideki Ryuga, can he crash here for a few days? He's trying to look for a place to stay while he rolls in To-Oh."

"Sure! Make sure he's comfortable, okay?"

Light started walking upstairs and dragged L along with him, "Okay! He'll be sleeping in my room."

Right before he opened his door, he froze.

_Shit, my room!_ He remembered that his room is covered in Death Note and especially pictures of L, _He'll think I'm a creep or something!_

"Uh.." Light started, "One sec, my rooms a mess.. and.. yeah.." Light opened the door and shut it behind him quickly before L can even look inside, leaving L in the hallway.

Light quickly swept the walls of L and left a few pics of Death Note up. He carefully put the pictures in a stack and stored them in a drawer.

"Come in!"

L opened the door and quietly closed it. He looked around the room and stared at the pictures of Death Note that are all the wall. He walked up to one and closely inspected it.

"..That's Beyond."

"Yeah.."

"..and me"

"Yep."

"So you weren't lying."

"Why would I lie?" Light grabbed his stack of mangas from under his bed and handed them to L, "here are the mangas about Death Note. Knowing you, it won't take you long to go through them."

L sat on in a chair and opened a manga. Light grabbed his pjs and went to the restroom to change. Light came back and saw L engrossed in the mangas and decided to go to sleep.

"Goodnight.. L" _Gonna take some time getting used to._

"Night, Light." L chuckled.

Light shook his head but smiled.

* * *

Light woke up to L closing the latest book of Death Note. Light rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and yawned. L looked at Light and almost smiled.

"Nice bedhead."

Light scowled and used his hands to flatten his hair.

Light stood up and stretched, "Wanna come down for breakfast?"

"..Sure."

Light walked downstairs with L behind him, his mother was still sleeping, like Sayu.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Anything sweet is fine."

"..Uhm, chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Sure."

Light got out the mix and all the tools he needed, as he was stirring, he started to think.

_well, when I first saw L, I thought he was a freak.. until I saw how smart he was. I guess I liked his intelligence a lot.. and then his appearance,_ Light looked at L who sat at the kitchen table and started at the table, _yeah, his appearance_.

Light finished stirring and started to make the pancakes, with chocolate chips of course.

He made L two big ones and he gave himself a small one.

"Coffee?" Light asked from the kitchen.

"Okay."

Light poured the coffee and served the pancakes.

"Thank you, Light-kun."

"No problem."

L began eating but then stopped and looked at Light, "Light-kun, thank you for letting me stay here."

"It was nothing! You needed somewhere to stay and I couldn't just leave you there. Plus, you're L."

L's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the pancakes, "I now know Beyond's thought process.. but not Kira's yet. The author didn't write that in his or her recent volume."

"So what are you going to do?"

"It seems to me that Beyond is working with Kira.. So perhaps capture B and-"

"Make him tell you where Kira is."

"Yep."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Indeed."

_Chomp._

"This is _really_ good, are you a chef?"

* * *

Authors note:

I hope you like this chapter, let me know if you see any mistakes.

~SmileWave


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Light showed L where the restroom is. He gave L a towel, a washcloth, and an outfit of his own. L could wear that in the meantime, while Light washed L's clothes.

"Take your time."

"Okay."

Light walked downstairs into the living room and sat down in the couch. Sayu is out with her friends and mom is at the grocery store.

_Oh god_, Light put his face in his hands, _This couldn't really be happening.. Beyond and Kira in Japan?_

L looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He sighed at the way his hair refused to be tamed and how prominent his eye bags are.

_A book.. that shows what I look like.. and what happened in my life. Weird,_ L thought. L looked at his clothing, _these are uncomfortable, but they'll do until I get my clothes back_.

L opened the bathroom door and walked downstairs and saw Light. Light was sitting down on the sofa, lost in thought. L blinked, then sat in the middle of the floor, and stared at Light.

Silence.

More staring.

Light blinked himself out of his thoughts and fell back in surprise, "Whoa!"

L blinked.

"How long were you there?"

"About.. hmm.." L checked the clock, "ten minutes."

"Oh," Light blinked as well, and hid his embarrassment, "sorry."

L nodded. He got up, "May I have something to snack on?"

"Oh, yeah. You don't have to ask."

L walked to the kitchen. Light followed right after, "So, lets go to the mall and get you some clothes."

"Okay," L said as he stuffed his face with chocolate chip cookies.

"That means, no long sleeved T-shirt with baggy jeans."

L almost dropped his cookie, "What?"

Light smirked, "L, I'm not the only one who knows what you look like, besides, do you want people to be stopping you in the middle of the street and ask for pictures?"

L thought about it. L put a thumb to his bottom lip, his usual signature expressionless face, and thought. Light can see a "processing data" look in his eyes.

"No," L said after a few minutes of thinking, "but can I wear them to the mall? and perhaps change afterwards?"

"Sure."

"Great." L smiled, "where are they?"

"Oh they should be done drying, let me go get them."

Light walked off.

_I'm washing L's clothes.. oh my god. His actual clothes.._ Light almost slapped himself, _now is not the time to be obsessing!_

Light handed L his clothes and L walked to the restroom to change.

* * *

L and Light walked through the mall. L looked around and made sure that he stayed close to Light so that he doesn't get lost. L looked around and felt uncomfortable, since he isn't used to being out and about in public.

_So many people.._

Light stopped next to a bench that is across the room from a hallway, "Stay here, I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back, okay?"

L nodded.

Light walked away, down the hallway, and into the restroom.

L sat in his usual crouch on the bench. He stared at the wall and thought.

_Hmm.. so many people.. I need some cake-_ Just then a squeal came out of nowhere and next thing you know he was hugged by a girl.

"Oh my god! It's _L_!" The girl squeezed the life out of L.

L's eyes widened when he noticed people gathered around. They whispered to each other and then started screaming.

"He even sits like him!"

"Awesome cosplay!" There are hands in his hair..

"So hot!"

"Take a picture with me! Please oh please!" A camera is waved in front of his face.

"L! Hey L!" Another hug.

"Get off! He's mine!" Yank. Then you hear the sound of a fist making contact with skin.

_Shit._

L got up, shrugged the girls off, and then ran for his life.

* * *

Light finished washing his hands when the restroom door slammed open, and revealed a very disheveled L.

L's hair was even more messy, his clothes seem.. well.. messy and- is that _lipstick_ on his shirt?

L was panting and leaned on the wall for support.

Light smirked, "Let me guess.. fangirls?"

L glared at Light, "I thought they were going to rip me to shreds."

"Oh they wouldn't do that to their L."

L pouted, he thought about the fight between two girls, "fangirls are so evil towards each other."

Light walked out the door "I guess you could say that." As soon as they were outside the restroom, L immediately hid behind Light.

"Light-kun, I don't like this."

"Well, just bear with it for a little longer. We're almost there."

L quietly walked beside Light toward a clothing store. He ignored the stares he got and looked at the floor.

As soon as they walked in, Light started to pick out some clothes. Seeing L not interested in the clothing at all, he took it upon himself to pick it out himself.

He shoved a pile of clothes into L's arms and shoved him toward the fitting rooms.

"Here, try these on. See how they fit."

"I don't see why I have to try them on when they'll obviously fit.."

"Just do it."

L stepped into the fitting rooms.

After a few minutes, Light walked in and looked around at the many doors, "Where are you?" Light made sure not to say L's when out in public. Who knows who would hear them.

L stuck out a hand from under, "Over here."

"How do they feel?"

"The jeans are.. different."

"You like?"

"No."

"..Let me see."

"No. I'm taking this off. This is ridiculous."

"Let me see!"

Silence.

"I will take away your sweets," Light threatened.

The door slammed open.

L was wearing a grey T-shirt with black skinny jeans. The outfit is so simple, yet it really complimented L's body..

"We're getting it."

"Wa-" Light didn't bother waiting, he walked away, grab the rest of the clothes, and toward the cash register.

L walked up from behind, "Uh, Light-kun. Wait."

"Hm?"

"All of those clothes?"

"Yeah."

".."

"Oh wait!" Light said after he saw L's old beaten sneakers. He got up and went to go grab a pair of black converse and gave them to the cashier, "these too."

"Light-kun this is unnecessary," L practically hissed, "I like my sneakers."

"Shh, you don't even wear shoes that much. Calm down." Light said as he patted L on the head. The cashier, who is a male, looked at them and raised an eyebrow. He stayed silent and rang up the items.

"That will be Fifty seventy-five."

Light payed.

"I'll be sure to pay you back. But I prefer to wear my usual attire."

"Okay, if you want to be mauled by rabid fangirls..and fanboys. Be my guest."

L pouted and shut up.

* * *

Authors note:

So… hehe.. uhm. What do you think?

~SmileWave


End file.
